Pre-Transformer
DISCLAIMER: This is something relevant only to the toyline and not to the fiction in any way. Pre-Transformers are toylines in which the Transformers originated from, chiefly Diaclone and Microchange. Some later Transformers did not originate from Pre-Transformer lines. Diaclone Autobots - Battle Convoy- Redecorated in Red/Blue as Optimus Prime (Original deco: Blue/Black) -- Powered Convoy- a Variant with a Orange-Red/Blue car carrier trailer that could combine with the cab to become super robot. It was redecoed as Ultra Magnus (Cab became all White, Trailer became Blue/Red) - Fairlady Z- Redecoed in Silver as Bluestreak (Original deco: Blue with a silver hood) -- Police Type- Police Car variant. released as Prowl -- NASCAR Type- Stock car variant. released as Smokescreen - Jeep- released as Hound - Onebox Vanette- Redecoed as Ironhide (Original Deco: Black/Red) -- Ambulance Type- Ambulance variant released as Ratchet - Porsche 935- released as Jazz - F1 Ligier- released as Mirage - Lamborghini Countach- Yellow version released as Sunstreaker (Red and Police car versions were not released) --NEW Lamborghini Countach- Red version released as Sideswipe (Yellow and Police car versions were not released) - 4WD- released as Trailbreaker -- Wrecker Type- tow truck variant released as Hoist - Lancia Stratos Turbo- released as Wheeljack - Corvette- redecoed as Tracks (original deco: Red/Blue) - Honda City- original version was not released (It had a different head and silver colour) -- Honda City R- Honda city R model variant released as Skids - Mitsubishi Fuso- Crane (Yellow) version released as Grapple, Fire Engine (Red) version released as Inferno ( with extra parts) - Dinosaurs- released as the Dinobots. -- Tyrannosaurus- released as Grimlock with red instead of blue. -- Triceratops- released as Slag with red instead of blue. -- Brontosaurus (Apatosaurus)- released as Sludge -- Stegosaurus- released as Snarl with red instead of black -- Pteranodon- released as Swoop with red instead of blue The Aerialbots and Protectobots were based off an unreleased diaclone subline called Jizai Gattai (Free Combination) Diaclone Decepticons - F-15 Eagle- released as Thundercracker -- Acrobat type- colour variant released as Starscream -- Other- Skywarp's deco is Transformers exclusive. Dirge, Ramjet, and Thrust were retools and redecos for transformers. - Waruder Mechs (The Waruder were the Diaclone villians)- redecoed as the Insecticons (Orginal Deco: Green/Brown/Red) -- Kuwagatrer (KUWAGAtamushi is the japanese stag beetle)- redecoed as Shrapnel -- Kabutron (KABUtomushi is the japanese rhino beetle)- redecoed as Bombshell -- Battas (Batta is japanese for Grasshopper/locust)- redecoed as Kickback - Construction team- redecoed as Constructicons (Original deco: Orange/Blue) -Tank/Jet Triple changer- redecoed as Blitzwing (Original Deco: Green/Green-Grey) there was also a Jet/Helicopter triple changer The Stunticons and Combaticons are based off an unreleased diaclone subline Jizai gattai (Free Combination) Microchange Autobots - ChoroQ- the 1984 Minicars -- 01: Porsche 924- Red version released as Cliffjumper (Blue/Yellow weren't released). Retooled into Hubcap -- 02: Mazda familia- not released -- 03: Volkswagon Beetle- Yellow version released as Bumblebee (Red/Blue weren't released) -- 04: 4WD- released as Gears. Retooled into Swerve -- 05: Jeep- Released as Brawn. Retooled into Outback -- 06: Pontiac TransAm- Released as Windcharger. Retooled into Tailgate -- 07: Truck- Released as Huffer. Retooled into Pipes - AM/FM radio- Released as Blaster - Microscope- Redecoed as Perceptor (Original Deco: Red/Red) Microchange Decepticons - Walter P38- Black/Brown not released as Transformer. Browning and revolver weren't released either -- Walter P38 U.N.C.L.E.- variant based off the gun from Man from U.N.C.L.E. released as Megatron. - Casette Man- released as Soundwave -- Micross- Red version released as Rumble, Blue as Frenzy, Red/Blue wasn't released -- Jaguar- Released as Ravage -- Condor- Released as Laserbeak Other (These caused issues when released in Japan) - Bandai -- Macross Valkerie- Redecoed as Jetfire -- Dorvack Mugen Calibur- released as Roadbuster -- Dorvack Orberon Gazette- released as Whirl - Tomy/Toybox -- Super Change Robo Mechabot-1- Redecoed as Omega Supreme (Original Deco: Black/ Red/White) - ToyCo -- 4 Changable Astro-magnum- redecoed as Shockwave (Original deco: Brown-grey) Any character not listed here is a mold unique to Transformers.